prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 12, 2015 NXT results
The August 12, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on July 16, 2015. Summary With TakeOver: Brooklyn just 10 days away, the card for the sold out extravaganza became clearer, as two more huge matches were announced. NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks found out who she will defend her title against, while The Lone Wolf, Baron Corbin, learned the hard way that he may not be the only Superstar who takes pleasure in causing carnage. Tye Dillinger entered the ring with a new attitude this week, brazenly declaring himself to be a “Perfect 10.” The new outlook served Dillinger well in his bout with Solomon Crowe. The “Perfect 10” stopped the fiery Crowe in his tracks by driving his knee into the hacker's head to pick up the victory! Baron Corbin continued his path of destruction this week, demolishing Axel Tischer in seconds with the End of Days. After the bell, The Lone Wolf declared that nobody gets up from his devastating finishing move. Steve Cutler rushed the ring to prove Corbin wrong, only to meet his End of Days. Corbin made his point once again on the microphone, only for Samoa Joe to interrupt him. Joe said that The Lone Wolf couldn't do that to him, daring Corbin to fight then and there. Corbin declined, only for a brawl to erupt. The Lone Wolf rained blows on Samoa Joe and whipped him into the ropes for End of Days, only for Joe to duck under his arm and trap him in the Coquina Clutch. The NXT Universe erupted in cheers as Samoa Joe put Corbin to sleep and stood tall! After the confrontation, NXT General Manager William Regal announced that Samoa Joe and Baron Corbin will square off at TakeOver: Brooklyn! The demonic NXT Champion came face to face with a monster this week, in the form of Marcus Louis. Despite the frightening Frenchman's attempts to get inside the champion's head, Bálor could not be shaken and won after connecting with the Coup de Grace. As he celebrated his victory on the ramp, Kevin Owens viciously attacked him from behind. Bálor slithered out of Owens’ clutches before his No. 1 Contender could powerbomb him into the apron, but could not escape a Pop-up Powerbomb when their brawl made it back into the ring. Owens stood over the NXT Champion's body, holding his title high before stepping on Bálor as he exited the ring. Will the same thing happen when Bálor and Owens meet in an NXT Championship Ladder Match at TakeOver? With NXT Champion Sasha Banks watching from the commentary table, Bayley and Becky Lynch clashed, with a title match against The Boss in Brooklyn hanging in the balance. Bayley has been on a quest to prove that she's one of the best in NXT, with victories against Emma and Charlotte under her belt. Lynch was all that stood between her and a date with destiny. However, the Team PCB member wasn't going to roll over and just let Bayley take the title match. The two Divas looked evenly matched as they traded holds in the opening moments, but Becky soon gained the upper hand, working over the happy-go-lucky Diva's arm. That precise attack looked to serve Becky well as she locked on the Dis-arm-her, but Bayley got to the ropes, forcing the hold to be broken. When both competitors got back to their feet, Becky tried to take Bayley back down by the arm, but Bayley rolled her up for the three-count! Sasha held her championship aloft as she and Bayley exchanged a long gaze across the arena, setting the stage for a high-stakes showdown at the sold out Barclays Center on Aug. 22. Results ; ; *Tye Dillinger defeated Solomon Crowe (4:36) *Baron Corbin defeated Axel Tischer (0:32) *Finn Balor defeated Marcus Louis (2:44) *Bayley defeated Becky Lynch in a WWE NXT Women's Title #1 Contendership Match (12:46) Image Gallery 8-12-15 NXT 1.jpg 8-12-15 NXT 2.jpg 8-12-15 NXT 3.jpg 8-12-15 NXT 4.jpg 8-12-15 NXT 5.jpg 8-12-15 NXT 6.jpg 8-12-15 NXT 7.jpg 8-12-15 NXT 8.jpg 8-12-15 NXT 9.jpg 8-12-15 NXT 10.jpg 8-12-15 NXT 11.jpg 8-12-15 NXT 12.jpg 8-12-15 NXT 13.jpg 8-12-15 NXT 14.jpg 8-12-15 NXT 15.jpg 8-12-15 NXT 16.jpg 8-12-15 NXT 17.jpg 8-12-15 NXT 18.jpg 8-12-15 NXT 19.jpg 8-12-15 NXT 20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #159 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #159 at WWE.com * NXT #291 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events